


the start.

by pyroallerdyce



Series: one hundred anakin/padmé drabbles [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/M, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:26:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23892295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyroallerdyce/pseuds/pyroallerdyce
Summary: Anakin will never forget the day that they met.or:  Anakin starts working for Senator Amidala and things develop between them.
Relationships: Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker | Darth Vader
Series: one hundred anakin/padmé drabbles [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1719157
Kudos: 11
Collections: One Hundred Drabbles Challenge - Anakin/Padmé





	the start.

**Author's Note:**

> day 3, drabble 3.
> 
> Prompt 003 - beginnings.

Anakin will never forget the day that they met. He'd been hired to be her speechwriter and he hadn't been prepared for how beautiful Senator Amidala was in person. Working closely with Padmé became a joy, and one night he sucked up the courage and asked if she wanted to get a drink. Her smile was seared into his brain, and their drinks out slowly became dinners too. They were caught together by a photographer, and Anakin didn't know how to respond. But Padmé just had her press officer confirm they were in a relationship, and that was the start.


End file.
